Various forms of square adapters for carpenter's levels have been heretofore provided. However, most of these previously known forms of adapters require specially constructed squares and do not include positive structure whereby the square adapter may be accurately secured in a square defining position relative to the associated level body.
Accordingly, a need exists for a square adapter for a carpenter's level constructed in a manner whereby the square adapter may be readily mounted on substantially all forms of carpenter levels and the square adapter may be accurately positioned relative to the carpenter level to define a carpenter's square.
Various forms of square adapters for levels including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U. S. Pat. Nos. 973,437, 1,324,411, 1,646,958 and 1,663,821.